


Mad Choices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #591: Snape and the Planets: Mars.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mild angst. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Torino10154.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #591: Snape and the Planets: Mars.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mild angst. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mad Choices

~

Shoving popcorn in his mouth, Harry, seated beside Severus, watched the news. “Madness,” he finally muttered. 

Severus, reading, looked up. “What?” 

“You’re not paying attention to this?”

“No.” Severus eyed the telly screen. “What is it?”

“Hundreds of Muggles competed to be chosen to take a one-way trip to Mars.” 

“Why?”

“Because?” Harry shrugged.

“One-way?” Severus blinked. “They’ll perish there.”

“Yep.” Harry curled closer to Severus. “What would make someone choose that? They’re planning to die!” 

Recalling how hopeless he’d felt after the war, and how Harry’d saved him, Severus embraced Harry and hummed. “Actually, I believe I completely understand.” 

~


End file.
